Skelatour tkas Gryskull
by Tim Jones
Summary: Skelatour has taken Gry skull and Kingrandours throne. Prince adam is killed who will save the day?...


We open on Skeletor sitting on King Randor's throne He-Man's sword lay in his scabbard. King Randor, Queen Marlena, Man-At-Arms, Teela, Cringer and Orko stand in the throne room.

"How about that, King Randor. Now you shall bow to me. Or should I say. Former King. (He laughs)" said Skeletor.

"I would never bow down to such evil as you," Yelled King Randor.

"Why thank you. But if you won't bow to your new leader I'll make you" said Skeletor.

He raised his havoc staff and shoots a bolt at King Randor, Queen Marlena, Man-At-Arms, Teela, Cringer and Orko; they fell to the floor bowing to Skeletor.

Then Adam walks in and faces Skeletor.

"Our former prince Adam, kneel to me. Your new leader," Skeletor ordered.

"No." said Adam.

"WHAT!" Yelled Skeletor yelled in sock fine.

"No." said Adam.

"Fine. You shall die," burst out Skeletor.

He shoots abeam out of his havoc staff and Adam exploded. Queen Marlena stuck in her position cried. Then He-Man burst through the wall.

Every one turned their heads to see who burst through the wall.

"HE-MAN," everyone shouted, except King Randor and Queen Marlena who where still morning their soon.

"Shows over dead head," snapped He-Man.

"Dead head, I'll show you," Skeletor boomed.

"I believe you have something of mine," said He-Man.

"What? This?" Skeletor said sarcastically, as he pulled out He-Man's sword.

He-Man noticed that Orko had broken out of Skeletor's spell. Orko Winked at He-Man as giving him a signal.

"ORKO NOW!" Yelled He-Man.

Orko waved his fingers and He-Man's sword came towards He-Man. But Skeletor noticed and shoot Orko with his havoc staff. The sword fell to the floor He-Man snapped it. And run up and placed it at Skeletor's neck. But Skeletor hit a button and faded away. But before he did he left some ghostly words.

You may have the throne but I have Grayskull (he laughs)" said Skeletor as he faded away.

As he did the bonds broke and every one got up rubbing their sore spots.

"What does he mean, He-Man?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Yes, He-Man. Skeletor has always tried to in the past but he never captured Grayskull," put in Orko.

"I know. But now he has. But now he has Grayskull he has its power as well," added He-Man.

"So, what are we waiting for? I'll assemble the guards. If the mastery agrees" asked Teela.

But before King Randor could answer.

"No. the power Skeletor has is to powerful for the guards," burst Man-At-Arms. "Me and He-Man can handle it"

"But I want to help" said Teela.

"Fine, on your own head be it," said Man-At-Arms.

"Hay. If Teela is going I'm going to," said Orko.

"Ok. The more the merrier," said He-Man.

They got inside the Attack Track and made for Grayskull.

"How ever did Skeletor Capture Grayskull?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"He took it from the inside," said He-Man.

We open on the inside of Greyskull the Sorceress is in a cage. With Skeletor in the seat with Faker, Evil Lyne, Trapjaw, Beast Man, Merman, Tri Clops and Monkey Man around him.

"Oh, Skeletor your back early," said Beast Man.

"Well there was a party crasher at the crowning of the new king."

"Oh, He Man. Was it master?" asked Faker.

"Yes, and he will be here any minuet. To be defeat by me (he laughs)," said Skeletor.

We open on Attack Track making his way to Grayskull.

"How long till we're there? It doesn't take this long?" asked Orko.

"He's right, why is it taking so long?" put in Teela.

"Well, with Skeletor's magic he has blocked the all the ways there accept for through the rocky valley," explained He-man.

We zoom out to find an image of Attack Track in a crystal ball.

"Well, He-Man has fallen in to my trap, now lets have a landslide," Skeletor said smacking the crystal ball and laughing.

We open on Attack Track, there is a rumpling then the rocks start to fall. Attack Track shoots them but then the passage is blocked off.

"You know what, this trip is taking too long," said He-Man.

He-Man got out and attached a piece of rope around him self and Attack Track. He then picked up Attack Track and throws him. Then the rope went taunt and He-Man was flung in front of Attack Track. He-Man landed and caught Attack Track and puts him down.

"Now that is better," said He-Man.

They got out finding them selves at Grayskull.

Inside Grayskull.

"Naaaaaaaa," yelled Skeletor.

"He-Man has avoided your trap. What now Skeletor?" asked Beast Man.

"Nothing. He-Man still can't get inside. Trapjaw get your grabbling hook ready when the gates open, shoot and the rest of you pull," explained Skeletor.

He-Man and the others reached the gate.

"By the power of Grayskull I commanded the Jawbridge open," echoed He-Man.

"NOW." screamed Skeletor.

Trapjaw shot the grappling hook onto the Jawbridge and the others helped pull it back up but it went down.

"Naaaaaaaa," boomed Skeletor.

So he shot his havoc staff at the drawbridge and it closed.

"How can we get in now?" asked Orko.

"The Sorceress gave me this," said He-Man.

"What is it?" asked Man-At-Arms

"I think it is an inevitability potation. Orko if you take it you can fly in and open the gate," explained He-Man

So Orko flow over Greyskull and inside and drank the potation. He went to the main room and hid behind a wall then a frog jumped out of his hat. Orko tried to catch it; instead he made too much noise. So Skeletor went to investigate Orko heard him coming.

"Let's hope that the potion works," whispered Orko.

A shadow looms over him and Orko turns round.

Skeletor walks back and sits in his throne.

"And where have you been?" asked Monkey Man.

"I took care of the intruder you failed to realise. It was the little red menace of He-Man's" said Skeletor.

"Now open the gates. I want He-Man to die," Skeletor informed the others while rubbing his hands.

The Jawbridge opened and He-Man and the others stomped in and were captured, then Skeletor waved his Havoc staff and they were placed in cages hanging from the selling.

"Leave at once, I want to kill him myself."

So he waved his havoc staff and Evil Lyne, Trapjaw, Beast Man, Merman, Tri Clops and Monkey Man they disappeared to Snake Mountain and the others were sent to the palace except for the Sorceress. Skeletor started to flash then Orko appeared in his place.

"He-Man, the potion you gave me, it made me look like Skeletor and gave me his powers as well. Which meant I beat him and freed you all and sent the rest packing back to Snake Mountain," explained Orko.

"Hey, where's He-Man?" asked Orko

Then Adam came in every one was in shock.

"Oh, he is at Greyskull," said Adam.

"How are you alive son?" asked the king.

"When Orko had Skeletor's powers he put every thing back to normal before any of this happened," said Adam.

The end.

The reason it is left like this because it allows the reader/viewer to imagine how it ends

Hear is my ending.

Adam goes on to say that "That Orko beamed him out into the wood near by. And the potion He-Man had was a potion that gave Orko Skeletor's looks and power"

Beast Man had the idea to dig under Grayskull and Merman had the idea go back before it was made and stay there. So Skeletor took the ideas from Beast Man and Merman to make his own. Which was to go back before Grayskull was made make a dungeon and go back to the present and take it by surprise. Then with the power he took the place. But He-Man lost his sword fighting him by Grayskull.


End file.
